


My baby...

by schlattschops



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, reader is pregant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 00:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30063576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schlattschops/pseuds/schlattschops
Summary: Dream kills reader and her baby
Relationships: Reader/Technoblade, Technoblade / reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	My baby...

Dream knew, Dream knew that Y/N and Techno were in a relationship. He didn't like it. Y/N is a traitor. He thought they were on his side, but instead that run of with the enemy. I mean he just wanted a big happy family.

So, the best option was to kill her. Yea, it may sound a bit far to everyone else. But not to Dream. If anything got in his way he would destroy it as quick as possible.

Dream was in front of Techno's winter house. Luckily, he know Techno and Tommy were going out to L'manburg after seeing them in the act yesterday. And so it made it so much better for him to kill her nicely.

"Oh Y/N" Dream said opening the doors making a cricking noise as he came in. Y/N was sleeping up stairs unaware of the intruder that had come it. Dream laughed at her stillness, 'this is gonna be easy.' Dream said taking his axe out. Y/N woke up from the stare the green man was giving them.

"Dream?" Y/N said siting up on the bed, she took a book that was next to her and wrote in it. They couldn't get way and Y/N knew that. They placed the book back on the emerald that holds the bell. They looked at Dream with a small tear in their eyes making Dream confused. Did they know? He took the axe and put it up. But Y/N look down.

"I'm sorry..."She said looking down. Dream overlooked this and ignored her pathetic plea. Dream slashed her head wide open, causing her head to explode. Her brain splattered everywhere as-well did the blood. She fell to the ground with a hard thump. Dream laughed like a maniac and dashed out the house, feeling accomplished. But maybe not...

Dream walk to Lmanburg to check up on it. Not wanted them to plan anything behind his back. He heard that Philza was under house arrest and had nothing to really do, so he visited him.

"Phil?" He said as he walk into the house hearing Philza call out from the basement. He went down a water elevator, seeing stairs doing down.

"Oh hey Dream" Phil said still working to get the basement finished. A few small talks came about Lmanburg and Thing that happened in his hardcore world and his family.

"Did you know i am gonna have another grandchild!" Philza said happily with a spark in his eyes. Dream frozed. 'What?' Dream reviewed who the hell was giving Philza another grandchild...

"Oh cool cool" Dream said getting up and walking nervously up the stairs up to the surface. 'Tommy's to young. Wilbur's a ghost... no. I couldn't have. No. No. No.' He thought, but he knew he fucked up.

[With Techno and Tommy]

Tommy and Techno came back from Checking the dogs and were going back into the nether portal.

"I am so excited to become an uncle!" Tommy said skipping making crunching sounds in the snow as Techno laughed.

"I know Tommy, you have told me 10 times" Techno said rolling his eyes. They finally got to the house seeing the door opened. Techno's eyes stared in shock and disappear.

"NO NO NO" Techno yelled as Tommy jumped, but Tommy knew what Techno was yelling about. Techno ran everywhere in the house trying frantically to find Y/N. He went up stairs and his eyes filled with tears.

"NOO" Techno yelled grabbing Y/N and putting them in his lap soothing their face.

"Please baby wake up, I need you please. I am so stupid." Techno said hugging the Dead body of his lover that laid before him getting blood on himself, he cried his eyes out. Tommy ran up and stood in shock.

"Nononono" Tommy said running to Techno looking at Y/N. Tommy looked around frantically, he stop when he saw a half open book. Tommy stood up and walked towards it. He read it out loud getting Techno attention in the first part.

"Dear Techno, Tommy, Ghostbur, Philza, Ranboo. I don't have time. Dream is gonna come and kill or kidnapped me. I don't know.

He killed me.

:) Maybe I did(:"  
Tommy read having voice cracks and hiccups from the tear streaming down his face. Techno wiped his tears off and stood up with Y/N in his hands.

"I'm going to L'manburg." Techno said in a dark voice and Tommy nodded.

"Dig a hole and make her a stone, please" Techno said and Tommy nodded yet again. He set Y/N on his bed blood getting on bed. But Techno didn't care.

Techno stormed out of the house with blood and tears on his face and clothes.

But he didn't care.

As Techno got into L'manburg being noticed by Tubbo, Fundy, Quackity and Ranboo causing then to run up to him.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE?" Fundy yelled.

"WHY ARE YOU COVERED IN BLOOD?" Quackity and Tubbo yelled being kind of scared at the taller man in front of them.

"Why don't you ask dream." Techno said not even giving them a stare. They all look confused until Quackity spoke up.

"Did you kill dream!?" Quackity said sounding excited if it was the case.

"No. Dream killed My girlfriend." Techno said now eyeing them with a glare. Tubbo and Fundy stood there wide eyed.

"Wasn't she...yknow.." Tubbo said and Techno stopped, he wiped the tears aside. He nodded slowly making Tubbo and Fundy shed a tear. Ranboo was silent but shocked, one of his best friend was...gone.

Techno knocked on Phil's door and heard a 'Come in!' From down. He came in and went down stairs.

"Phil." Techno said getting Phil's attention, seeing the pig man cover in blood and tears.

"Techno!? Are you ok? Are you hurt?" Philza said running to Techno walking around with him searching him for wounds.

"She died, Phil.." Techno said looking at Phil as tears swell up in his eyes completely blocking his view. Philza gasped and hugged Techno.

"Techno...it's gonna be ok, I am here for you" Philza said as Techno hugging him more and sobbing in his arms.

"Hey Phil-" The voice of the one and only man himself rang through Techno's mind.

"Dream." Techno said seriously.

"T-Techno! Hi!" Dream said Surprised to see Techno standing there with Phil. Of course Dream knew that even if he was Hella strong there was no way Techno would die to him.

"Techno?...No.." Philza said staring at Dream with angry eyes.

"YOU COULDNT JUST TALK, HUH? YOU HAD TO GO AND KILL THEM!?" Techno screamed with tears in his eyes making Both Philza and Dream jump at the usually quiet guy yelling.

"YOU KILL HER AND MY CHILD!? THE ONES I LOVE" Techno yelled ready to go into a fight. As of Dream he was terrified at the man in front of him.

"HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF I KILLED GEORGE!? OH WAIT. THEY DONT CARE ABOUT YOU ANYMORE HUH?" Techno yelled the harsh word at Dream making Dream spill tears.

"I DIDN'T KNOW!? I AM SORRY, AND KNOW THAT I CAN GET HER BACK. JUST-" Dream said being cut off but Techno's blade going through his chest.

"Surely, you'll respawn." Techno said with a glare in his eyes as Dream's body Slid of his sword.


End file.
